


gray hair chronicles

by macaroni_rascal



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, some banter, some cute moment, will be in three parts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 20:51:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16354079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macaroni_rascal/pseuds/macaroni_rascal
Summary: Mike turns his face back and forth, up and down, as he studies his reflection in the mirror. He’d finished washing his face and brushing his teeth when he was turning to walk out of the bathroom and something shiny caught his eye.Mike gets gray hair, feels insecure about it, people help.





	gray hair chronicles

**Author's Note:**

> First in a while! Enjoy!

Mike turns his face back and forth, up and down, as he studies his reflection in the mirror. He’d finished washing his face and brushing his teeth when he was turning to walk out of the bathroom and something shiny caught his eye.

To what he assumes will be his everlasting horror, a few strands of gray had somehow grown out of his cheeks without him noticing. Mike leans in as close as he can and studies his facial hair, looking for the grays, combing through his bearded chin to find all the offending strands of silver. 

He felt a little manic: how had he not realized he was going gray? He wasn’t 40 yet, he could not possibly be going gray already. Mike pulls his phone out of his pocket and searches for the best brands of beard dye the market has to offer, wonders briefly if he should get it done professionally but vetos that idea because the last thing he needs is paparazzi getting shots of him in a beauty salon while his beard is being coloured. 

Mike is proud to be a veteran catcher, but that would be pushing it. 

Ginny is going to laugh so much, he thinks solemnly, already bracing himself for the barrage of old man jokes that will no doubt follow the discovery of his premature senility. 

He’s being dramatic, but he’s never pretended to be otherwise. 

Browsing through reviews of hair dye, Mike finally makes his way back out to their bedroom, unable to not smile lovingly at Ginny star-fished on the bed, still dozing lightly. He’d woken her up before he’d went into the bathroom, reminding her of the breakfast plans they’d made with Evelyn and Blip. His rookie had mumbled something about the decision to wake up before 10 am on their days off, whining pitifully when he’d stopped cuddling her.

He really hopes Blip and Evelyn don’t notice; they’ve been so wrapped up in their own drama these days he’s sure no one will look too closely. For the first time a long time, he considers shaving it: maybe no beard is better than a grey beard.

“Baker, get your ass out of bed, there is bacon to be eaten,” he knows his girl and her head immediately pops up from the pillow.

Ginny glares at him a little bit, like she’s peeved he used her love of breakfast good against her. Mike just smiles. He watches as she stretches, her sleep shorts and t-shirt clinging perfectly and he allows himself to gaze appreciatively at the play of her muscles and how the sunlight hits her skin.

“There better be a lot of bacon, old man. I’m talking a mountain of it,” she says pseudo-seriously, patting his chest as she passes him to go in the bathroom.

Thankfully, she doesn’t see the way his face falls as he calls her “old man”. It had always been a cute nickname he’s worn proudly because of the look on her face and the warmth in her eyes whenever she’d referred to him by the pet name. However, currently, he feels it a little too keenly, the moniker far too accurate for his comfort. 

Mike runs a hand down his chin, contemplating how he can handle this without Ginny or anyone else noticing. He thinks he’s being somewhat ridiculous about all of this, gray hair is natural and inevitable, a part of life and growing older. Maybe it’s the fact that his girlfriend is so much younger than him, _no more than Beyoncé and Jay-z _, Evelyn’s voice counters in his head.__

__Somehow, he is not comforted._ _

__He doesn’t have any delusions of grandeur about himself, he knows he’s a 37 year old baseball retiree, dating a 24 year old newbie pitcher. She can run circles around him on a good day and can sprint past him on a bad one. Mike loves it though. Loves how strong and dedicated Ginny is, how hard she works and how amazing her body is. He knows he looks amazing for his age, is in as good shape as he can be considering his back and knees, but the disparity between them seems to be growing daily and he has no idea how to bring them closer together._ _

___Get a grip, Lawson, _he chides himself, sparse gray hairs will not be the end of his relationship, that’s completely and utterly ridiculous.__ _ _

____It doesn’t stop his mind of conjuring up all the ways in which he and Ginny are ill-suited, so he just stirs silently in quiet anxiety until the bathroom door opens again and his girlfriend cuddles into his back, wrapping her arms around his front and fondling his chest and abs lovingly. Mike feels her run little kisses up the top of his spine before traveling across his shoulder. Ginny’s warm hands slip under his shirt while she hums happily, she scratches at the hair of his happy trail and he shudders lightly against her._ _ _ _

____No matter his mood, her hands will always be a welcome reprieve to whatever ails him._ _ _ _

____Mike takes a moment to think of all the times she’s held him, all the moments when her fingers running through his hair had made him breathe deeply, every single instance when her arms around him has felt like absolution; Mike sends a small prayer upward that this woman is in his life._ _ _ _

____Ginny’s hand slides incrementally lower and his stomach tightens._ _ _ _

____“How long do we have until we have to meet Blip and Ev?” She asks, murmuring into his back._ _ _ _

____Not long enough for what she wants, that is for sure. In fact, he’d let her sleep as long as he possible could, they need to be out the door in at least the 15 minutes. Mike grabs her hand to stop her very obvious intentions._ _ _ _

____He can feel her pout on his back through the fabric of his shirt and Mike smiles, shaking his head a little bit. She’s insatiable, maybe for him than for food, and that’s saying something._ _ _ _

____She grunts and steps away from him, realizing he’d said that last part out loud._ _ _ _

____“Breakfast it is then,” she smirks as she tears off her sleeping clothes, naked underneath, before strolling over to their joined closet, pulling out a sundress and a pair of underwear, electing to go braless. The dress isn’t designed for it, but she doesn’t seem to mind or care._ _ _ _

____For a few seconds he feels like the coyote in the cartoons who’s eyes become hearts while his tongue lolls out to the floor in a truly uncouth showing of appreciation. She’s too gorgeous, far, far too gorgeous. She grabs a pair of sandals, slips them on while sitting on the bed, Ginny leans back on her hands and tilts her head. Mike realizes belatedly he’s been stock-still just watching her since she got up to get dressed._ _ _ _

____“A mountain of bacon is waiting for us, Lawson, get a move on,” she grabs her phone and starts to browse something-or-other as he gets dressed. When he turns to let her know he’s ready, she’s sitting, watching him in much the same way he was watching her._ _ _ _

____In fact, her bottom lip is between her teeth; his kryptonite and she knows it. Whenever she sinks her teeth into her full lip, it just makes him need to do it himself. Mike’s eye zero-in on her lips and can’t help but stalk over to her, lift her off the bed and devour her mouth, getting hints her toothpaste and the unparalleled taste of Ginny._ _ _ _

____Mike momentarily forgets he even has facial hair until one of her hands cups his cheek, scratching at his beard lightly, that has him pulling back and turning away. She’s close enough she’d see the grey hairs and he doesn’t want to ruin their morning with his insecurities, so he just grabs his car keys and makes his way downstairs, patting her hip as he steps around her._ _ _ _

____When Ginny comes down and meets him, he can tell she knows something is up. Thankfully, she doesn’t push, just chooses a radio station he likes and enjoys the drive._ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
